Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks may transmit control information at the beginning of each downlink transmission period. As specified by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), LTE cells may transmit with a 1 ms Transmission Time Interval (TTI), where each 1 ms TTI is a subframe and groups of 10 consecutive subframes are grouped into radio frames. The first several (e.g. between one and four) symbol periods of each subframe may then be allocated for control information, which may be transmitted on the Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH). Mobile terminals connected to a given LTE cell may then need to read the PDCCH symbols at the beginning of each subframe in order to obtain essential control information, which may include uplink transmission grants, downlink scheduling messages, transmit power control messages, etc.